Mouse Rabbit
by titis anggraeni
Summary: No Summary/YAOI/Kangin; Yesung; Kim Jongjin/Incest


**Title : Mouse Rabbit**

**Pairing : 2Jong(?); 2Woon**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : They are belong to their own respective owner. No money was made from this.**

**Warning : Incest**

**Note : Anggap saja di fanfic ini Jongjin adalah orang yang suka masak dan pinter banget masak. Jadi semua menu di MoBit adalah racikannya :D**

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa, aku mau dua caffe latte." kata seorang gadis padaku.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Aku segera menyiapkan pesanan gadis itu. Tak sampai lima menit, pesanan tersebut sudah kuberikan padanya. "Ini pesanannya. Silahkan dinikmati."

"Terimakasih, oppa." Gadis itu segera berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Oppa, berikan aku secangkir ice lemon tea." Kali ini seorang gadis yang kira-kira berusia 17 tahun berdiri di hadapanku.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tunggu sebentar." Aku menyiapkan ice lemon tea yang dipesan gadis itu dengan sangat cepat. "Ini pesanan anda."

"Hmm..." Setelah menerima gelas itu, dia tak kunjung meninggalkan counter pesanan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku padanya. Sebagai seorang barista yang baik, aku harus selalu ramah kepada setiap pelangganku.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Di mana Yesung oppa? Kenapa beberapa hari ini aku tak pernah melihatnya datang ke sini?"

Sudah kuduga! Dia pasti akan menanyakan tentang Kim Jongwoon, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Yesung. "Dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan album barunya."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sampaikan salamku padanya, oppa."

Aku mengangguk. "Akan kusampaikan."

Beginilah aktifitasku sehari-hari. Menjadi barista di Mouse Rabbit Cafe yang kudirikan bersama Jongwoon, kakakku, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Sejak pertama kali dibuka, kafe ini memang selalu ramai pengunjung. Bukan hanya pengunjung dari negeri sendiri, melainkan pengunjung dari berbagai negara juga berhamburan di tempat ini. Bisa dibilang, kafe ini termasuk tempat wajib yang harus dikunjungi ketika kau berada di Korea Selatan.

Kau pasti heran kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, sedangkan usia kafe ini pun masih seumur jagung. Tentu saja karena nama besar Jongwoon-lah yang menjadi daya tariknya. Mungkin kalian yang tidak terlalu mengenal dunia K-Pop bertanya- tanya, siapakah Jongwoon? Jongwoon atau Kim Jongwoon memiliki nama panggung Yesung. Nama tersebut memiliki arti "suara yang berseni". Aku merasa nama itu memang pantas diberikan pada Jongwoon. Sebagai salah satu vokalis utama Super Junior, Jongwoon sudah pasti memiliki suara yang sangat indah lengkap dengan segala tekhniknya. Ditambah wajahnya yang... uhm, lumayan tampan, siapa pun pasti jatuh hati dibuatnya.

Sebenarnya ide membuka kafe ini berasal dari diriku. Dari dulu aku memang suka sekali memasak dan mencoba sekaligus berkreasi dengan resep-resep masakan baru. Bahkan selepas SMA, aku memutuskan untuk mendalami dunia permasakan untuk menambah ilmu. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Jongwoon yang telah memberikanku modal untuk membuka kafe ini. Aku juga diberi kekuasaan penuh untuk mengelolanya. Nama Mouse Rabbit diambil dari shio kelahiranku dan Jongwoon. Jongwoon yang lahir di tahun 1984 memiliki shio tikus sedangkan aku yang lahir tahun 1987 bershio kelinci.

Jika sedang ada waktu luang, Jongwoon sering mampir ke kafe ini. Sekedar membantu melayani pesanan. Maka dari itu kafe ini selalu penuh dengan fans-fans Super Junior baik dari dalam maupun luar negeri. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu berharap bisa bertemu dengan Jongwoon dan mendapat pelayanan langsung darinya. Kapan lagi kita makan dilayani oleh artis idola kita.

Terkadang aku sedikit iri dengan Jongwoon. Dia begitu dicintai oleh banyak orang. Bahkan jika Jongwoon sedang tidak berada di sini pun, kafe ini akan tetap ramai pengunjung. Karena bukan hanya dari fans saja yang datang, melainkan juga masyaarakat biasa. Aku senang akan hal itu. Itu berarti daya tarik Mouse Rabbit Café bukan hanya karena nama besar Jongwoon, tapi juga karena menu yang disajikan cukup diminati. Asal kalian tau, seluruh menu di kafe ini aku sendiri yang meraciknya. Dan aku sangat senang sekali ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka menyukai masakanku.

"Kyaaa! Oppa!"

Terdengar teriakan histeris dari pengunjung kafe. Tanpa melihatnya pun, aku sudah tau apa yang menyebabkan mereka berteriak histeris seperti itu. Pasti karena Jongwoon telah datang.

"Jongjin-ah..."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Jongwoon sedang bersandar di dinding sambil menatapku. "Kau sudah pulang hyung?"

Dia tersenyum. "Kau tidak lelah. Kau sudah bekerja keras satu hari penuh." Dia menghampiriku. Menggenggam tanganku dan meraih sendok yang sedang kupegang. Dia mengisyaratkan seorang karyawan untuk menggantikan tugasku.

"Hyung, aku belum selesai."

Jongwoon diam, kemudian meyeretku ke ruangan khusus yang memang kami siapkan untuk beristirahat.

"Hyung..." panggilku perlahan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku sedikit khawatir dengan Jongwoon. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Apa dia sedang sakit?

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu." Jongwoon melepas jaket tebal dari tubuhnya, menyisakan kaos tipis berwarna hijau. Kemudian menggantungkan apron di lehernya.

"Kau akan menjaga kasir?"

Jongwoon mengangguk.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Kau ini, selalu saja begitu. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku." Dia mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah kusisir rapi. "Lagipula mereka yang di luar pasti sedang

menungguku.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama. Kau harus istirahat." pesanku padanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan

kecil.

Aku menghela nafas perlahan. Kalau sudah begini aku tak akan bisa melarangnya lagi. Jongwoon selalu memperhatikan fans-fansnya. Kuperhatikan dari dalam Jongwoon sedang sibuk melayani fans-fans itu. Senyum manisnya selalu terlukis di wajahnya. Bukankah seorang selebritis memang dituntut untuk selalu tersenyum?

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Aku sedikit tersentak dengan seseorang yang entah sejak kapan ada di sampingku. "Umma..."

"Dari tadi umma perhatikan kau melamun. Ada masalah?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya khawatir dengan Jongwoon-hyung.

Dia pasti sangat lelah."

Umma mengikuti arah pandangan mataku menuju Jongwoon yang bertengger di belakang meja kasir. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah pada umma."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongjin-ah, malam ini aku tidur denganmu ya. Kamarku masih berantakan." kata Jongwoon dengan suara yang sengaja dibesarkan.

Aku tau. Itu hanya alasannya saja agar dia bisa tidur denganku malam ini. Dan mungkin sedikit bercinta. Bercinta? Dengan kakak kandung sendiri? Apa kau sudah gila Kim Jongjin? Tidak! Aku tidak gila. Aku dan Jongwoon memang saling mencintai. Bukan cinta antara adik dan kakak. Melainkan cinta antara sepasang kekasih. Dan Jongwoon pun demikian. Sudah empat tahun ini kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan terlarang ini secara diam-diam. Kami tau bahwa kami salah. Hubungan sesama namja. Terlebih kami adalah saudara kandung. Tapi kami sudah tak bisa mengeleknya lagi. Perasaan kami membutakan segalanya.

"Kau ini selalu saja begitu." hardik appa. "Kenapa setiap pergi kau selalu mengunci kamarmu dan tak meninggalkan kuncinya. Jadi maid yang datang tidak bisa membersihkan kamarmu."

"Mianhae, appa. Aku lupa."

"Kalau setiap hari, bukan 'lupa' lagi namanya."

Jongwoon tak menggubris sang appa dan langsung nyelonong menuju kamarku. "Jongjin ayo kita tidur. Ini sudah malam."

Aku menurut saja, dan bergegas menyusulnya ke kamar.

"Hyung, kau tampak lelah sekali hari ini." kataku ketika kami sudah berbaring di atas ranjang.

Jongwoon mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sejenak kami berdua terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya aku bertanya kembali. "Apa kau tidak takut?"

Jongwoon membuka matanya kembali. "Takut? Takut apa?"

"Hubungan kita,,,"

"Sudahlah! Kau jangan membahas masalah itu lagi. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi..." Aku menggantungkan kalimatku. Tak tau harus berkata apa. Cepat atau lambat hubungan terlarang ini pasti akan segera terbongkar. Dan aku belum siap untuk itu.

Jongwoon mengusap kepalaku dan mengecup keningku sekilas. "Aku tau apa yang kau khawatirkan. Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan ketakutan seperti yang kau rasakan. Meskipun sering kali kucoba untuk tak menghiraukannya."

Perlahan air mata menetes dari sudut mataku. Aku sangat mencintai Jongwoon. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tuhan, bisakah aku bersikap egois untuk kali ini saja?

"Aku mencintaimu Jongjin. Sangat mencintaimu. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, kita harus bisa menghadapinya bersama-sama."

"Meskipun itu harus melawan kedua orang tua kita?"

Jongwwon mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia terdiam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Jongwoon sangat mencintai keluarganya. Orangtua kami, dan tentunya diriku. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang bingung. Berada di antara dua pilihan antara orang tua kami atau aku. "Entahlah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang ini."

"Hyung..."

Jongwoon membalik posisi tubuhnya, dan kini ia tengah menatapku. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan...

Cuupp...

Dia mengecup bibirku. Semakin lama ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menjelajahi setiap sudut bibirku dan rongga mulutku. Lidah kami saling membelit satu sama lain.

"Enghhh..." desahku tertahan saat kurasan tangan Jongwoon mulai bergerilya di dalam piyamaku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhhh.." aku menggeliat perlahan. Kulirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarku. Sudah jam tujuh pagi rupanya. Kulirik Jongwoon yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingku. Dia sangat tampan saat tidur. Kubelai pipinya lembut. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Suhu badannya memanas. Dia demam. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tenang Jongjin. Jangan panik. OK! Pertama-tama aku harus memperbaiki penampilanku dan Jongwoon dari sisa bercinta tadi malam. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Kukenakan piyama yang tergeletak di lantai kamar. Kemudian mengambil satu stel piyama lagi untuk kukenakan pada Jongwoon yang sekarang sedang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Aku tidak ingin orang tuaku curiga.

"Hmmm... Apa yang kaku lakukan Jongjin? Apa kau ingin dimakan pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Jongwoon lemah.

Diam-diam aku mengutuki kemesuman Jongwoon. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikaran seperti itu. "Kau demam hyung. Kau harus segera memakai pakaianmu, sebelum umma dan appa curiga."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Huh! Kenapa dia bandel sekali?

"Ayolah hyung... Sekali ini saja menurutlah padaku." Aku terus membujuknya sambil berusaha memakaikan piyama itu di tubuhnya.

"Hmmm..." dia bergumam tidak jelas. "Aku ingin ke toilet."

Sempoyongan, Jongwoon berusaha melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Aku pun memapahnya agar dia tidak sampai terjatuh. Setelah Jongwoon berada di dalam toilet, aku segera keluar kamar untuk meminta pertolongan umma dan appa.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa umma ketika aku berada di ruang makan. "Mana Jongwoon?"

"Umma, Jongwoon-hyung sedang demam? Bagaimana ini?"

"Demam?" umma membulatkan matanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sekarang di mana dia?" sahut appa yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca surat kabar.

"Dia sedang di kamar... Uhm, mungkin juga masih di kamar mandi."

Tanpa aba-aba, appa dan umma bergegas menuju kamar untuk melihat keadaan Jongwoon. Aku menyusulnya di belakang.

"Jongwoon-ah... Kau tidak apa- apa?" umma mengetuk pintu kamar mandi memastikan keadaan Jongwoon. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Jongwoon! Segera keluar dari kamar mandi! Appa dan umma ingin tau keadaanmu." teriak appa.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Jongwoon! Kalau kau tidak membuka pintunya, appa akan mendobraknya!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Benar-benar membuat khawatir semua orang.

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Jongwoon tidak menjawab?" terlihat gurat kesedihan di wajah umma.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita dobrak saja pintunya. Jongjin, kau bantu appa untuk mendobrak pintu ini." perintah appa.

"Ne, appa."

Aku dan appa memundurkan langkah, menjauhi pintu tersebut. Kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke arah pintu dan menubruk pintu itu dengan tubuh kami. Hanya dengan sekali dorongan, pintu itu terbuka.

"Jongwoon!" teriak appa ketika melihat tubuh Jongwoon tergeletak di lantai dengan darah tercecer di sekitar kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~ Bersambung~~~~~**

.

.

.

**Waktu bikin cerita ini, saya lagi kangen banget nich sama Yesung. Padahal belum satu tahun dia wamil T^T**


End file.
